


All I See Is You

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn't sure when this became, like, a <i>thing</i> for him, but he's so used to seeing Blaine polished and put together that seeing him with wild hair and glasses and sleep clothes, <i>Kurt's</i> clothes, is kind of driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Thank You" by Dido.

Kurt wakes up with a start to his phone buzzing somewhere by his ankle. He blindly reaches for it without lifting his head up from his... oh, wait. Well, shit, _that's_ not his pillow.

The phone flashes **1:06 AM** and Kurt groans, feeling Blaine start to stir too, lifting his cheek from the top of Kurt's hair. Kurt reluctantly lifts his head from Blaine's chest, which apparently happens to double as a really comfortable pillow.

"Whazuh?" Blaine grumbles, stretching his arms out behind him and making some seriously adorable sleepy noises. Kurt has no idea when they fell asleep but there's a text book open in Blaine's lap and he's only slouched down a little on the bed, just enough that Kurt could fall asleep on his chest.

"It's, uh," Kurt yawns, stretching too. His back is a little stiff from being hunched over but Kurt already misses how warm Blaine was. And how good he smelled. "It's late."

"How la-- oh, hey, _Kurt_ ," Blaine says with a laugh, his voice still all rough from sleep and entirely too sexy. Blaine leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, brushing his thumb over the spot when he pulls back. "Button mark from my shirt," he says, smiling. "How late is late?"

"Three hours past curfew late," Kurt says, groaning. "When did we even fall asleep?"

"You fell asleep somewhere between chemical reactions and balancing equations," Blaine says, brushing his fingers over Kurt's cheek again. "I was going to keep studying and wake you up before curfew, but that apparently didn't happen," Blaine says, shrugging.

"Do you think we're going to get in trouble?" Kurt asks, already drafting up an explanation in his head for his dad.

"Nah," Blaine says, slumping back against the wall and pulling at Kurt's wrist until he settles back in against Blaine's chest. "Room checks never happen past 12, and everyone in The Warblers has a long standing tradition of covering for each other in situations like this. We're fine."

"You can't get back to your room, though," Kurt says, but he doesn't really mind if it means Blaine will stay right here and keep petting at Kurt's hair.

"Are you kicking me out?" Blaine asks, tugging gently at Kurt's hair until he tilts his head back to look up at Blaine.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kurt answers.

"Then I see nothing bad about this situation," Blaine says, his voice getting lower and lower as he leans down to meet Kurt's lips. Kurt's neck is starting to seriously hurt from this position, but Blaine's kissing him sweet and soft and Kurt wants to stay here forever, cuddled up to Blaine in his bed, trading kisses. His stiff neck has other ideas, though, so Kurt grabs at Blaine's tie and pulls him along when he falls back on the bed. Blaine doesn't exactly put up a fight, but Kurt keeps tugging on his tie anyway, pulling until Blaine's settled on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress.

"Hi," Blaine says once they're settled in, his hand cupping Kurt's face and his thumb brushing along Kurt's cheekbone.

"Hi," Kurt says back, laughing a little before Blaine interrupts him with a kiss, sliding his hand into Kurt's hair and holding his head up. Kurt's still a little hazy from sleep and Blaine is warm and solid on top of him. Kurt's still holding onto Blaine's tie so he tugs again, wanting Blaine to be as close as possible.

"You do realize that if you choke me to death we can't make out any more, right?" Blaine asks, pulling away from Kurt's mouth and smirking down at him.

"You should take your tie off, then," Kurt says. "I can't make any promises." Blaine laughs and tugs his tie off, not even bothering to unknot it, just loosening it until he can pull it off over his head. The first two buttons of his shirt are undone and Kurt reaches up, trailing his fingers over Blaine's throat, his collarbone, the little triangle of chest that he can reach. "You should also lose the shirt," Kurt says, because Blaine's skin is warm and soft and Kurt wants to touch as much of it as possible. Blaine just laughs, shaking his head and ducking down to kiss Kurt quickly before he climbs off the bed.

"No, hey," Kurt says sadly. "That's not taking off your shirt."

"I need to shower," Blaine says, shrugging and blushing faintly.

"You smell fine," Kurt says, sitting up and tugging at the cuff of Blaine's shirt. "Delightful, even."

"I just have to," Blaine says, staring at his feet and shuffling them nervously. Anxious and embarrassed is not a look Kurt is used to seeing on Blaine.

"Is this some kind of secret OCD thing?" Kurt asks, narrowing his eyes. "Because I've noticed you're really particular about organizing your desk. It's okay, you can tell me if it is."

"It's not some-- oh, fine," Blaine says, rolling his eyes and dropping to sit on the bed beside Kurt. "It's my hair," he says. "By the end of the day, my gel has gone past firm hold and ventured into the realm of hair helmet, and it's really uncomfortable to sleep on."

"I've told you before, Blaine. Size of a dime, that's all you need," Kurt sighs. They've had this conversation so many times.

"Yeah, well, just you wait," Blaine says, flushing again. "Once I'm out of the shower you'll see why my gel needs are more size of a basketball."

"That sounds vaguely ominous," Kurt says, grinning and leaning against Blaine's side. "I'm intrigued."

"Oh god," Blaine says. "I have a feeling this is going to end horribly. Maybe I should risk it and try to sneak into my dorm after all."

"Nope, now I'm curious," Kurt says. "You have to follow through. You're just lucky I got this en suite single so you don't have to sneak down the hall and try to shower without waking anyone up."

"You really scored," Blaine says sadly. "I should have transferred in the middle of a semester too. Sometimes I can't remember life before I had to deal with another person's dirty socks all over my room."

"Boys are disgusting," Kurt says, wrinkling his nose at the memory of his brief co-habitation with Finn. "It's a good thing we're both awesome."

"Indeed," Blaine says in an exaggerated British accent.

"Go shower," Kurt says, laughing and smacking his shoulder.

"Um, about that," Blaine says, hesitating for a second. "Can I borrow something to sleep in? I really don't think I can actually sleep in Dockers and a button down." Kurt's so distracted by the warm, tight feeling in his stomach at the thought of Blaine in his clothes that it takes him a second to answer.

"Yeah," he says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out kind of ragged. "But," he says as he walks to his closet and tosses a towel, a pair of sweatpants, and a grey v-neck at Blaine, "if you ever tell anyone that I don't sleep in pressed silk pajamas, I'll have to kill you. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Your poly-cotton blend secrets are safe with me," Blaine says, smiling at him all warm and fond in a way that makes Kurt's breath get caught in his throat. "C'mere," he says, reaching out a hand for Kurt and pulling him close. "You should get ready for bed while I shower," Blaine says quietly, tilting his head up to kiss Kurt slow and deep.

"Yeah," Kurt says a little dazedly when Blaine pulls back and gathers up the clothes and towel, leaning down to grab his bag as well. "Yeah, I'll do that." Kurt blinks a little until he can think about something that's not Blaine's lips. Blaine smirks at Kurt over his shoulder and then turns the corner into the bathroom. Kurt's sort of stuck in place until he hears the water turn on, and then he flushes and walks over to his closet, pulling out clothes for himself and not thinking about how Blaine is wet and naked right now. Not even a little bit.

Kurt groans, stepping out of his uniform pants so he can tug on some pajama pants and then change into a t-shirt. He nearly gets tangled up in Blaine's tie, still on the floor where he'd thrown it, and Kurt sighs and picks it up, setting it over Blaine's blazer on Kurt's desk.

Kurt finds himself smiling, smoothing his hands over the lapels of Blaine's blazer. He feels like an idiot, but it's a little exciting, having Blaine in his room, in his shower, and soon Blaine will be back in his bed, and Kurt's smile turns into a yawn at the thought. Maybe if Kurt set his alarm an hour early, they can go to sleep as soon as Blaine's out of the shower and then wake up and make out tomorrow. Kurt loves kissing Blaine, but he also loves sleeping, and he's pretty sure it will only be _more_ awesome when he gets to sleep with Blaine in his bed.

Kurt yawns again and plops down against the pillows. He needs to brush his teeth, and moisturize because it takes his skin weeks to recover if he skips a night, but both of those things involve him moving, and now that Kurt's in bed the prospect of getting back out seems insurmountable. The water in the bathroom turns off, and Kurt groans a little. Moving is hard. Kurt wonders if he could convince Blaine to carry him into the bathroom. Kurt might be taller, but Blaine's scrappy and has _really_ nice arms, and Kurt's seriously considering asking him when Blaine rounds the corner and. _Oh_.

"You're wearing glasses," Kurt says, because Blaine _is_ , even if that's not the only thing that Kurt is staring at, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open a little in surprise.

"Yeah, I keep these in my bag just in case my contacts act up--" Blaine starts, but Kurt isn't really paying attention because Blaine's toweling his dark hair dry and it's _curly_. Really curly, actually - curly and wild and falling over Blaine's forehead, and Kurt can't stop thinking about what it would feel like under his hands, if Blaine would gasp when Kurt tugged at it. There's a stray drop of water rolling down Blaine's neck, and Kurt follows it with his eyes, taking in how Kurt's t-shirt is a little tight across Blaine's broader chest in a way that's making Kurt's stomach twist up hotly. Blaine looks _amazing_ , and Kurt lets his eyes keep traveling down, swallowing a little at the way Kurt's sweatpants sit low on Blaine's hips, the legs just a little too long so that they come all the way down to Blaine's toes. Which is actually just adorable. Kurt isn't sure when this became, like, a _thing_ for him, but he's so used to seeing Blaine polished and put together that seeing him with wild hair and glasses and sleep clothes, _Kurt's_ clothes, is kind of driving him crazy. He wants to pull Blaine down, mess up his hair and rumple his clothes, and then never get out of bed.

Kurt can't stop staring, thinking frantically about how much he wants to have sex with Blaine right now, sleep be damned, and Blaine must catch Kurt's gaze because he blushes, his cheeks turning pink from something other than the steam from the shower. Blaine shrugs. "Sorry about the hair. This is... this is like a relationship moment. We're getting comfortable," Blaine finishes with a laugh.

"Yeah," Kurt says, his voice hoarse. "Comfortable. I didn't know your hair was that curly."

"I told you," Blaine says, giving his hair one last rub with the towel before tossing it over the back of Kurt's desk chair. "You just didn't believe me."

"Why do you gel it down?" Kurt asks, his hands itching with the urge to grab at Blaine's hair, to twist his fingers up in the curls and tug.

"Because it makes me look like a clown?" Blaine says, shrugging.

"No," Kurt says, unable to stop staring. It's like he's in a trance. A sexy, sexy trance that he doesn't want broken. "I like it."

"Thanks," Blaine says, rolling his eyes and nudging his bag under the chair with his feet. "And thanks for the clothes," Blaine says, hitching the waist of the sweatpants higher up on his hips. "Even if I am too short for them."

"That's okay," Kurt says, all thoughts of being tired gone as he gets up from the bed and walks over to stand in front of Blaine. Kurt can see this perfect little triangle of skin beneath Blaine's throat where the v-neck hits, and he wants to lick it. "You should take them off now," Kurt says.

"Huh?" Blaine asks, nudging his glasses up his nose with a knuckle. "Do you have something else? Or did you mean my glasses because--" Kurt's kind of tired of waiting for Blaine to get with the program. They only have so many hours before classes start, and Kurt plans on being very, very thorough. He kisses Blaine mid-sentence, not wasting any time in pushing his hands into Blaine's hair, damp and curly around his fingers.

"That's it," Kurt says, pulling back for a second to catch his breath, "the next time I visit your room I am throwing away all your product."

"That's a terrible idea," Blaine says, but he seems pretty distracted when Kurt tugs at his hair to tilt his head back, kissing Blaine deeper and moaning a little into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's glasses bump into Kurt's nose and they both laugh a little, but Kurt can't seem to take his hands away from Blaine's curly hair, or pull away from him when he's warm and he smells like Kurt's soap and shampoo. Kurt backs them up until Blaine's back hits the wall, and then presses himself as close to Blaine as he can get, his leg between Blaine's thighs and his arms around Blaine's neck so he doesn't have to let go of his hair. Blaine pulls back for a minute to breathe, and when Kurt looks down Blaine is looking up at him with wide, dark eyes, his cheeks still flushed, his breath coming out in harsh exhales.

Blaine had told him, once, that he loved that Kurt was taller than him, that it turned him on when Kurt looked down at him before bending to kiss him. Kurt's been using it to his advantage ever since, and even though he hadn't even been thinking about it, he doesn't miss the way Blaine relaxes back against the door, slumping just enough to further exaggerate their height difference. Blaine looks up at him through his eyelashes, and fuck, Kurt likes this too, likes leaning in and pressing Blaine down and tilting his head just how Kurt wants it. Blaine groans into the kiss and Kurt takes a hand out of Blaine's hair to wrap it around his waist, palming the small of Blaine's back under the thin cotton of his shirt.

Kurt presses Blaine forward, and Blaine goes easily, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and shifting forward to rub against Kurt's thigh. "Fuck," Blaine gasps against his ear when Kurt presses up with his thigh, "I thought we were going to go back to sleep."

"That was a stupid idea," Kurt says, trying to get Blaine even closer so he can press his cock against Blaine's hip and get some friction for himself. "This is much better."

"I'm not arguing," Blaine says, turning his head to get at Kurt's mouth. His glasses bump and drag against Kurt's cheek and nose, and Blaine pulls back, his eyes crossing a little as they try to focus on his glasses, which are knocked sideways on his face. Kurt laughs breathlessly and takes his hand out of Blaine's hair to grab his glasses, stretching to set them down on his desk.

"There," Kurt says, leaning back in and kissing Blaine slow and deep, holding him so close that Blaine can only barely rock himself against Kurt's thigh.

"Sorry about my glasses," Blaine groans when they pull back for air.

"Don't be, I like them," Kurt says, running his hand back through Blaine's hair, mostly dry now and curlier than ever. "I like _you_ like this," Kurt says, and his stomach coils up hot and tight when Blaine blushes a little, tipping his head back against the closet door and looking up at Kurt, his eyes hot and dark.

"That's too bad," Blaine says, grinning at him lazily. "Because you will have to pry my gel out of my cold, dead hands."

Kurt gasps in mock outrage, bending down to nip at Blaine's jaw. Blaine's breath hitches, his hips jerking forward against Kurt's thigh, and suddenly nothing is funny anymore and Kurt is hitching his leg up, pressing in against Blaine's cock, hard through his sweatpants - through _Kurt's_ sweatpants. Blaine wearing his clothes is so much hotter than Kurt expected it to be. Kurt sucks at Blaine's jaw, right over the spot he bit, and Blaine groans low and deep, his hips pressing fast and frantic against Kurt's thigh. Kurt presses in as close as he can, his own hips rubbing against Blaine's hipbone, and Blaine's entire body tenses, and then he just kind of... stops.

It takes Kurt a moment to stop rubbing himself against Blaine, to pull his lips away from Blaine's neck, and when he pulls back Blaine is just standing there, motionless, his eyes shut tightly and his fingers digging into Kurt's shoulders. "Um. Blaine?" Kurt asks, because he's pretty sure they had a really, really good thing going there.

"I'm going to come," Blaine says, his voice strained. "I'm going to come if you, like, _breathe_ on me, and then I'll ruin your pants and I'll have to shower again and oh god why did I stop?" Blaine finishes all in a rush, his voice breaking a little at the end. Kurt is really, really into how flushed Blaine's cheeks are right now.

"We don't have to stop," Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly.

"We don't?" Blaine asks hopefully, cracking one eye open.

"Not even a little," Kurt says, leaning back in for a kiss that turns deep and dirty as soon as it begins, Kurt letting his teeth dig into Blaine's bottom lip and enjoying it way too much when Blaine moans low in his throat. Kurt slides his arm back around Blaine's waist and lets his hand settle low on Blaine's back, his fingertips under the waistband of the sweatpants, and Kurt groans when he realizes Blaine isn't wearing underwear. He brushes his fingers lower, just above the swell of Blaine's ass. They haven't exactly done any naked groping yet, but now it's all Kurt can think about, so he slides his hand down quickly, grabbing Blaine's ass and pushing him forward again. Kurt braces himself for the worst but all Blaine does is moan and try to push back against Kurt's hand instead of forward against his thigh, and _that_ is ridiculously hot.

"Kurt, please," Blaine says breathlessly, his hips still jerkily pushing back against Kurt's hand and then forward like he can't quite decide what he wants more. "Please," he says again, and Kurt feels overwhelmed and turned on and he can barely think right now with Blaine flushed and panting and _begging_.

"What?" Kurt asks, kissing at Blaine's neck, at the spot under his ear that makes Blaine's hips jerk forward. "What do you want?"

" _You_ , fuck," Blaine says, and Kurt's sliding his hands into the front of the sweatpants, his fingers brushing over the head of Blaine's cock, hard and wet. Blaine groans out and then grabs Kurt's wrist, stilling him.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asks, confused.

"Shit," Blaine says, his fingers clenching around Kurt's wrist. "We don't have to," he says. "Okay? I promise we don't have to if you don't want to, but." Blaine pauses again, and Kurt's pretty sure his face gets even redder. Blaine takes a ragged breath in and says, "I want you to fuck me," and then all Kurt can hear is his blood rushing in his ears, his heart beating loud and fast, and he must have made that up, he _had_ to have made that up.

"Um. What?"

Blaine licks his lips nervously, his face still bright red, and his voice is low and hoarse when he says, "I want you to fuck me, Kurt, please. I've been thinking about it--"

"Blaine," Kurt kind of squeaks out, because. Like. _Seriously._

"--and I want you so bad, Kurt, fuck. I know we haven't-- if you don't want to I understand, I promise, but--"

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt groans, and Blaine finally stops talking, staring up at Kurt nervously. "Holy shit, of course we can-- of course I _want_ to, are you kidding? But I've never, um." And then it's Kurt's turn to blush, because while they are both well aware that Kurt's a virgin, Kurt always feels awkward when it's brought up.

"Me either. I haven't before, I mean," Blaine says, and Kurt's starting to feel a little dizzy just thinking about it, so he leans forward and kisses Blaine hard on the mouth, pressing Blaine into the door with his body. Blaine lets go of Kurt's wrist and opens his mouth, letting Kurt kiss him deeply. Kurt never thought he'd be into taking charge like this, that he'd be the one doing the fucking, but now that Blaine's asked Kurt can't stop thinking about it.

"Okay," Kurt says after a minute, finally pulling back and smiling a little when Blaine follows his mouth, his eyes still shut and his lips red and swollen. "Okay, I can do this. We can do this." Kurt brings his hand up to stroke over the hair at the back of Blaine's neck, but otherwise he doesn't move.

"This'll probably work better on the bed," Blaine says, grinning, and Kurt flushes.

"Right. Oh god, Blaine, what if I hurt you? Maybe we should just--"

"Shh," Blaine says, stepping forward and leaning up to kiss Kurt softly, his hands reaching for Kurt's and twining their fingers together. "You're going to be fine, Kurt. Amazing, even," he adds with a smile, and Kurt just huffs for a moment, letting Blaine kiss him a little deeper, their hips pressed together again.

"Okay. Bed."

"Definitely," Blaine agrees, and Kurt finally lets go of Blaine's mouth, letting his teeth drag over Blaine's bottom lip one last time and then walking backwards to the bed, taking Blaine with him.

"Oh wait," Kurt says, sitting up. "Do we need, like, supplies?"

"Supplies?" Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow. "You do realize my ass is not a craft project, right?"

"That's a shame," Kurt says, mock pouting. "I was really looking forward to using glitter."

Blaine laughs, loud and bright, leaning in and kissing Kurt's nose before he springs off the bed and reaches for his bag. "I've got a condom," Blaine says, and he sounds so proud about it that Kurt has to laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asks, turning around and brandishing the condom triumphantly. "I was prepared."

"Do you have lube?" Kurt asks, and he can't hide his smirk when Blaine's face falls.

"Oh, no, shit," he says, looking around Kurt's room helplessly.

"It's okay," Kurt says, taking pity on him. "I've got some." Kurt twists, reaching into his side table and pulling out a half used tube.

"Go through a lot of lube, do you?" Blaine asks, shuffling back toward the bed on his knees.

"Are you really going to ask me that question, Mr. I Have A Condom In My Wallet?"

"Fair enough," Blaine says, stopping on his knees in front of Kurt. It's a good look for him. "You gonna invite me up?" he asks, grinning, and Kurt reaches down, tugging Blaine up onto the bed and on top of him.

"Oof," he says when Blaine lands on his chest.

"Hey," Blaine says, brushing his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"Hi," Kurt answers, his hands nervously twisting in the sheets. "So should we just--" he asks, shrugging a little.

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert," Blaine says, sitting up and tugging Kurt up with him, "but I think you should start by kissing me."

"That I can do," Kurt says, leaning in and kissing Blaine soft and slow. Kurt's being gentle but it still feels like a lot, their lips raw and swollen from making out, and Kurt sinks his hands into Blaine's hair again, tugging.

"What is it with you and curly hair?" Blaine asks in a low voice, his forehead resting against Kurt's and his breath warm over Kurt's lips. Kurt can feel himself blush.

"It's not-- you're all _unkempt_. I'm enjoying it." Kurt tugs at Blaine's hair again for emphasis. "Plus it's easier to pull your hair this way."

"Yeah?" Blaine licks his lips and their faces are still close enough that his tongue brushes over Kurt's mouth, making him shiver. Kurt lets go of Blaine's hair and slides his hands down to the small of Blaine's back instead, up under his t-shirt, and Kurt tries to press Blaine closer as he leans in and kisses him slowly. Blaine opens his mouth and Kurt slides his tongue in, digging his fingers into Blaine's sides when Blaine sucks at his tongue, sending little jolts of heat down to Kurt's stomach.

"Naked," Kurt blurts out, sliding his hands up Blaine's sides until he gives up and starts tugging Blaine's shirt up to his shoulders. "You should be naked now."

"I can't argue with that," Blaine says, lifting his arms up and laughing when Kurt gets the shirt stuck on his nose. Blaine's hair is even more out of control when Kurt pulls the shirt over Blaine's head, and Kurt laughs too, ducking in and kissing Blaine quickly before tugging at his sweatpants.

"Speaking of naked," Kurt says as Blaine lifts his hips, "you do know it's rude to go commando in other people's pants, right?"

"I didn't think you'd mind," Blaine says, blushing a little, but Kurt doesn't answer because he's tugging the sweatpants down Blaine's legs and wow, _hey_ , there's Blaine's cock, hard and flushed and right in front of him. They've jerked each other off before, but it's always been hurried and half-clothed and Kurt's never really gotten to just _look_ before. Kurt lets Blaine kick his sweatpants the rest of the way off and leans in, unable to help himself, taking Blaine's cock in his hand and stroking him.

"Shit," Blaine gasps, his hips jerking up into Kurt's grip. "Kurt, fuck," he says. "You've got to stop that, oh my god."

"Sorry!" Kurt says, letting go of Blaine's cock but still staring kind of shamelessly, letting his palm rest on Blaine's thigh instead.

Blaine chokes out a laugh. "No, no, just-- I'm going to come in, like, a _second_ ," he finishes, cheeks red, and Kurt feels his stomach go tight at the thought.

"Blaine," Kurt says in a low voice, his hand sliding back up to brush over Blaine's cock as he leans to kiss Blaine quickly.

"Okay, yeah, you should definitely get undressed now too," Blaine groans, his hands going for the hem of Kurt's shirt. Kurt laughs, swatting Blaine's hands away and pulling his shirt off. He's lifting his hips to pull down his own pajama pants when Blaine just kind of jumps him, rolling over and kissing Kurt deep and frantic, trailing his lips down Kurt's neck, over his throat and down his chest.

"Blaine, shit," Kurt says, gasping when Blaine kisses over his nipple. "I'm not even naked yet."

"You should really take care of that," Blaine says against his skin, kissing his way down Kurt's stomach. And yeah, okay, that sounds like an excellent idea. It's a little hard to do with Blaine on top of him, but once he manages to get his pants and underwear down his hips he just wiggles until he can kick them off, and then Blaine's kissing lower and lower, down Kurt's stomach and across his hips and Kurt's starting to understand why Blaine made him stop because _whoa_.

"Blaine," he gasps, "Blaine, okay, you should probably stop that n-- _holy wow_ ," Kurt gasps, grabbing blindly at Blaine's shoulders when Blaine's lips brush over the tip of Kurt's cock. "What are you-- your _mouth_ is--"

Blaine pinches Kurt's thigh and Kurt gasps again, staring down at Blaine with wide eyes. "You're not even the one who's going to get fucked and I think you're more tense than me," Blaine says with a soft smile, kissing at the side of Kurt's cock like it's no big deal, like his lips aren't _on Kurt's cock._ "Shh, just let me." He doesn't finish, he just sinks his mouth over Kurt's cock, sucking lightly around the head, and Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine's shoulders, moaning at the tight heat that's building at the base of his spine, making him shudder.

Blaine's tongue is swirling just under the head of Kurt's cock when he tries to push Blaine away and says, "Okay, okay, you win! That feels amazing. Blaine, please, we need to-- close, I'm close." Kurt groans when Blaine sits up, his hands smoothing up and down Kurt's hips, his sides, all over his skin like he can't stop touching.

"Sorry, you're just. You look really good and I _really_ wanted to do that," Blaine says, grinning sheepishly and moving back up Kurt's body to kiss him hard on the mouth. He tastes a little different when Kurt kisses him deeper and it makes him whine into Blaine's mouth, realizing that he's tasting himself. Kurt's mind is dizzy with thoughts of his own mouth on Blaine's cock when Blaine pulls away, finding the lube and settling back against the pillows while Kurt blinks slowly down at him.

"Well?" Blaine asks, holding the lube out to Kurt. Blaine's cock is flushed and hard on his stomach and his legs are folded up and Kurt's maybe still having trouble taking all of this in.

"Well?" Kurt repeats. "Am I just supposed to... like. I just?"

Blaine laughs, loud and sudden, and Kurt doesn't even have time to be offended because Blaine sits back up and kisses him, soft and sweet. "Hey," he says, pulling back and resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Do you want me to do it? I've done it before. By myself, I mean, not with other people, but."

"No," Kurt says, surprised that he doesn't even have to think about it. "No, I want to. Just. Talk me through it. I've always been more of a hands-on learner, anyway."

"I can do that," Blaine says with a short laugh, kissing Kurt quickly before settling back in against the pillows. He smiles reassuringly at Kurt and spreads his legs apart, saying, "One, at first. Go slow."

"Okay," Kurt says, nodding to himself and ignoring the heat in his cheeks at seeing Blaine all spread open like this. He can totally do this. He scoots up on the bed, sitting between Blaine's legs and reaching for the lube. He squirts some into his hand and coats his finger, then reaches out to stroke Blaine's thigh without thinking, smearing lube all over him. "Oh shit," Kurt says.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine says, his voice strained from holding back a laugh. "You do know _where_ to--"

"Shut up," Kurt says, smacking at Blaine's thigh. "It was an accident."

"Let's hope the actual fingering goes better than-- _oh_ \--" Blaine breaks off, gasping as Kurt strokes over his hole.

"You were saying?" Kurt asks with a grin.

"I was saying you're a brat," Blaine laughs breathlessly, but his laugh quickly cuts off as Kurt starts to ease a finger inside, glad for a moment that he used way more lube than he thought he'd need. Blaine's tight - well, obviously, but he's _really_ tight - and Kurt watches his face closely, his other hand holding Blaine's thigh.

"Is this--"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine breathes out, his voice kind of shaky. "Just sort of-- in and out, at first, and then you can add a second one."

"Are you sure I'm going to fit?" Kurt blurts out, flushing. "I don't want to hurt you, Blaine, but holy shit are you tight."

Blaine snorts out a laugh, reaching down to give his cock a couple of strokes, and _that_ is unbelievably hot, wow. Kurt's tempted to forget this whole anal sex thing and just have Blaine jerk off for him, but then Blaine says, "Hey, you'll be fine. Try two fingers now, okay?"

"Right," Kurt says, coating them in more lube for good measure. He presses in a little quicker this time, and there's more resistance but Kurt can feel Blaine trying to relax, his face going slack as Kurt starts to work his fingers in and out. "Are you okay?" Kurt asks, stilling his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine says. "Keep moving."

Kurt almost asks if Blaine is sure, but Blaine's already closed his eyes so Kurt starts moving his fingers again, angling a little as he presses in and drags them out again. Something about the angle change makes Blaine shudder, and Kurt watches as Blaine grabs at the sheets, his legs spreading farther apart in a way that makes Kurt flush.

"Oh," Kurt says, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss Blaine where he's biting at his bottom lip. "Is this--"

"Just like that, fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans, and something about the way Blaine's voice has gone all hoarse goes straight to Kurt's cock, makes him twist his fingers in a little harder. Blaine kind of whimpers, then, and before Kurt can blurt out how fucking hot Blaine is right now, Blaine asks for three fingers. Kurt just nods quickly, pulling his fingers out carefully and adding more lube, and he can't seem to take his eyes off of his fingers when he slides them back into Blaine's body. Blaine's still tight, still _so_ tight that Kurt's justifiably afraid of coming before he even gets his cock all the way inside, but Blaine opens up for Kurt's fingers, groaning and clenching around them when Kurt angles his fingers back up immediately.

Blaine keeps making these _noises_ when Kurt rubs just right, little broken off groans that start to sound more like growls when Kurt twists his fingers, pulling them out and then pushing back in, and Kurt maybe wants to listen to them _forever_. Or at least for a good long while, because Kurt's pretty sure he might die if he has to wait much longer to fuck Blaine. His cock is so hard it's aching already, and Kurt moans in sympathy when Blaine reaches down to his own cock, squeezing at the base. Kurt reaches out, letting his fingers trail up Blaine's cock, rubbing just beneath the head, and Blaine moans in a way that Kurt's pretty sure is more pain than pleasure.

"Sorry," he says, "just. You, and then me, and your _cock_ , and--"

"Kurt, stop talking and fuck me now, please," Blaine grits out from between his teeth. "And please, please, don't touch my cock anymore right now, okay?"

" _Sorry_ ," Kurt says, pointedly gripping Blaine's hip with his free hand.

"Seriously, though," Blaine groans out, his hips jerking forward against Kurt's fingers when he twists them just right. "Where is that condom?"

"Oh, right," Kurt says, blushing a little. He grabs for it with his left hand, looking down kind of helplessly at where the fingers of his right hand are still inside Blaine. "Um," he says, and Blaine snorts out a laugh, which, really, just does surprisingly interesting things to his ass where it's clenching around Kurt's fingers. Huh.

"Give it," Blaine says, untangling his hand from the sheets he'd been gripping and plucking the condom out of Kurt's hand. "Here," he says, tearing it open and holding it out.

"Should I just..." Kurt asks awkwardly, looking back down at his fingers.

"Yes, you're probably going to want to take your fingers out of my ass so you can put your cock there," Blaine says, and it takes everything Kurt has not to smack him in the face with the condom. At his glare, Blaine smiles at him, bright and wide. "Please?" he tacks on.

"It's a good thing I'm a nice person," Kurt says. "I could just keep my fingers here and jerk you off, you know."

"But then you don't get to fuck me," Blaine points out.

"Good point," Kurt says. He draws his fingers out slowly, trying not to stare and failing spectacularly. He can't help running his fingers over Blaine's rim, where he's stretched out just a little bit, and Blaine gasps.

"Put the condom on, Kurt," Blaine says. "Please."

"Right, right, okay," Kurt says, his slick fingers making it hard to grip the already slick condom. "This is harder to do in real life than I was lead to believe," Kurt says nervously. "But then again, my dick is also not a banana and thank god the entire class and Coach Sylvester are not watching, oh my god, why did I even think that?"

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice suddenly even and surprisingly patient. "You sure you want to do this?"

" _Yes_ ," Kurt says immediately. "No, yeah, I promise. Okay, okay, condom. Check," he says happily as he rolls it on, and then stares down at his cock with a strange sense of pride. Blaine laughs at him, and he doesn't even _try_ to pretend he's not, but Kurt is about to put his cock in Blaine's ass, so he figures he can let Blaine off the hook for that. "So, just, like this?" Kurt asks, shuffling forward on his knees.

"Maybe I should turn over," Blaine says.

"No," Kurt says, quickly, because _no_. "I want to see you," he says, and then Blaine's tugging on his wrist, pulling him forward and kissing him, fast and kind of sloppy. Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's hips and Kurt's cock slides across Blaine's ass, and _fuck_. "Now, right?" Kurt says breathlessly against Blaine's mouth. "Please now."

"Yeah," Blaine says, also breathless, "yeah, now, come on, Kurt." Kurt pulls back, just a little, just enough so he can reach down and grab onto his cock, pressing it against Blaine's hole. Even _that_ is enough that Kurt's kind of afraid he's going to come, but then Blaine shifts his hips, pressing down against Kurt's cock, and Kurt groans, sitting back on his knees and grabbing Blaine's hips.

"Please," Kurt says, "please do not do that, I really don't want to come before I'm actually inside of you."

"You should maybe hurry up and get there, then," Blaine says, trying to push his hips down again.

"Right, yeah, okay," Kurt says, taking a deep breath and starting to push in. He goes slow, really slow, and he's honestly kind of afraid Blaine was wrong and he _won't_ fit, but then Blaine pushes down as Kurt pushes forward and oh, _oh_ , wow. Blaine gasps, and Kurt groans because Blaine is _tight_ , so tight, tight and clenching around the head of Kurt's cock, and it takes everything Kurt has to stay still and not slam his hips forward. "You okay?" Kurt asks after a second, letting go of Blaine's hips and stroking at his thighs, feeling Blaine shudder underneath him a little.

"Yeah," Blaine says, his voice low and ragged. "Yeah, just. Stay still, just for a minute, okay?" Blaine is flushed red all the way down to his chest, his eyes closed and his mouth open, and he looks _beautiful_.

"Okay," Kurt says, closing his eyes and trying to think about the least sexy things he can imagine. Rachel and Finn having sex. That time Puck drank five gallons of milk and then threw up. Coach Sylvester naked. And eww, yeah, that'll do it, he's totally grossed out, so it doesn't matter that Blaine's still clenching around him, trying to get used to the stretch. Except that it really, really does, and Kurt's thighs are _shaking_ from holding himself back. He reaches out and grabs blindly for Blaine's hand, doing his best not to shift his hips, and Blaine twines their fingers together and squeezes. Kurt opens his eyes and looks down at Blaine - Blaine who is so gorgeous, and so amazing, and so _his_. Kurt's hips twitch forward, just a little.

"Sorry," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, just--"

"No," Blaine say, tugging on his hand a little. "It's okay, come on, deeper," and Kurt groans and pushes forward, somehow managing to go slow and careful until he's all the way inside and Blaine's thighs are pressed against Kurt's hips. It feels _amazing_ , hot and so _tight_ , and Kurt lets out a harsh breath.

"Blaine," he says helplessly, because he just wants to _move_ , and then Blaine's tugging him down, both of them gasping when it shifts Kurt even deeper inside of Blaine. Kurt props himself up on his elbows, trying not to crush Blaine, and he leans forward, kissing Blaine deep and slow, both of them gasping for breath. Kurt's pretty sure he's going to die of sexual frustration if he doesn't move soon, and he's about to inform Blaine of his impending death when Blaine reaches down, his hands skimming down Kurt's back to his ass, squeezing a little and pushing him closer even though there's nowhere for him to go.

"Move," Blaine groans into his ear, his hands still on Kurt's ass, and Kurt starts to rock his hips, slow at first, staying deep and letting them both get used to it. Blaine's still trying to pull him closer and Kurt can feel Blaine's cock brush against his stomach, feel the way it twitches between them when Kurt leans down and bites at Blaine's bottom lip. It's so _hot_ , Blaine underneath him like this, all around him, breathing shallowly in Kurt's ear as Kurt keeps rocking his hips.

"Should I move more?" Kurt asks against Blaine's mouth. He doesn't particularly want to move, not when he could be down here kissing Blaine, but he also wants to make sure it's good. Good for Blaine, anyway, because it's already pretty much the most amazing thing ever, in Kurt's opinion.

"No," Blaine says, squeezing his legs around Kurt's hips. "Right here, stay right here, just a little more--" Blaine doesn't finish, just reaches down and pushes at Kurt's hips until he shifts a little, and then Blaine's groaning, his fingers digging into Kurt's hips. "Yeah," he says, breathless and strained, "right there, fuck, Kurt."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, moving a little bit faster, pushing in deep and staying there for a second or two before pulling back. Blaine trails his hands up and down Kurt's back, his fingers digging in every time Kurt thrusts back in. Blaine's eyes are closed and his head is tipped back, his mouth open and panting, and Kurt can't help it, he has to, so he thrusts his hips in deep and just kind of grinds against Blaine as he leans in and kisses his way down Blaine's throat. Blaine bucks beneath him, trying to arch up even though Kurt's on top of him, pressing him down. Blaine lets out a desperate whining sound, trying to rub his cock against Kurt's stomach for friction, and Kurt pulls back, just enough that he can get his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Blaine's cock.

"Shit, Kurt, if you don't want me to come you should _really_ not do that," Blaine gasps. Kurt rolls his eyes, because seriously, sometimes Blaine is so clueless.

"I've been close for like an _hour_ ," Kurt grits out, his eyes almost rolling back in his head when Blaine starts to clench down around his cock in rhythm with Kurt's strokes.

"Oh, well that's good then," Blaine says, and Kurt starts to laugh, unable to help himself, because Blaine just sounds so _pleased_ , like they're talking about what movie to see instead of how quickly they're going to come. Blaine looks at him kind of curiously, but Kurt just can't stop, so he leans back in and kisses Blaine, finally able to stop laughing once he has his mouth occupied with something else. The angle's kind of awkward, and Kurt's a little afraid that he's going to pull something leaning over Blaine like this while still jerking him off, but it's worth it when Blaine starts to make desperate noises against his mouth. Blaine rolls his hips up against Kurt's, pushing Kurt's cock deeper and Blaine's cock further into his hand, and Kurt bites down on Blaine's bottom lip, trying so hard to hold back his orgasm that he almost misses it when Blaine moans against his mouth and comes, hot and wet between them.

In addition to being the hottest thing Kurt's ever seen, like, _ever_ , it also makes his ass do some seriously amazing things around Kurt's cock, and Kurt's coming before he made a conscious decision to stop holding back. It's so intense and so overwhelming and so unlike anything Kurt's ever felt, and he doesn't realize he's shaking until Blaine's pulling him down against his chest, petting weakly at Kurt's hair and kissing his temple, mumbling soothing nonsense to him. Blaine starts to smooth his hand down Kurt's back, up and down, and it sends shivers up Kurt's spine, his whole body tight and overwhelmed.

"Wow," Kurt says after a moment, when he convinces his voice to work again.

"No kidding," Blaine says, shifting under Kurt, and Kurt winces.

"Oh sorry, sorry," Kurt says, shifting back up to his knees and pulling out, as slow as he can. Blaine's still so tight that it's almost painful around Kurt's cock, and Kurt pets idly at Blaine's thigh, watching his face as he eases his cock out. Blaine gasps when Kurt's cock slides all the way out, and Kurt strips the condom off, very resolutely not thinking about how gross it is to just toss it onto his table. He has more important stuff to do, like curling into Blaine's side and pushing his face against Blaine's neck, tangling his hand back into Blaine's hair.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks after a second, his voice slow and tired.

"Are _you_?" Kurt asks, nervously. "Was that okay? Did I hurt you? Should I not be clinging? Should I not even be talking about this? I never thought about the logistics of post losing-your-virginity pillow talk."

"Kurt," Blaine says, laughing soft and low and kind of scratchy. "Shut up. You were there, right? Trust me. I'm _awesome_."

"Promise?" Kurt asks, flinching a little when his voice comes out stupidly earnest.

"Promise," Blaine says, turning onto his side and pushing close, wrapping his arm around Kurt and tangling their feet together. "You okay?" he asks, trailing his toes over the top of Kurt's feet. "I wasn't exactly expecting that tonight. I had plans, you know. To make it all special and romantic, when it finally happened."

"What's more romantic than unexpected sex in a double bed?" Kurt asks, grinning.

"Besides," Blaine adds, "we lost our virginity in a dorm room at an all boy's boarding school. I'm pretty sure that's the gay dream." Kurt laughs, snuggling in a little closer, and Blaine pets at his side. "You sure you're okay?" he asks again, his voice concerned and a little pleading. "I don't ever want us to be something you regret."

"You're an idiot," Kurt says, leaning in and kissing Blaine soft and sweet. "I could never regret anything about you," Kurt says quietly, pulling away from Blaine's mouth.

"Promise?" Blaine asks, smiling.

"Promise," Kurt repeats, smiling sleepily at Blaine and bringing his hand back up to tangle in Blaine's hair. Blaine laughs, shaking his head a little, and Kurt asks, "What?"

"Not that I'm complaining," Blaine says, "but did I just get laid entirely because of my hair?"

"No!" Kurt says, going for offended but ending up kind of guilty.

"Wow," Blaine says, running his toes over the arch of Kurt's foot until Kurt laughs and squirms.

"Stop, stop," Kurt says, his voice squeaking embarrassingly. "Come on," he says, wiggling around in Blaine's grasp. "That's so not fair. I promise your hair was only, like, 40% of the reason."

" _Wow_ ," Blaine repeats, but he's smiling at Kurt, bright and wide and ridiculously beautiful in a way Kurt will never get tired of. Blaine ducks in and kisses Kurt's nose before nuzzling against his cheek, trailing kisses down his neck as he settles in with his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I should probably take another shower," Blaine says sadly.

"No, we're not moving," Kurt says, pulling Blaine closer and nosing at his hair.

"Sex has made you lazy," Blaine says, kissing at Kurt's neck.

"Being lazy has made me lazy," Kurt says around a yawn, shuffling a little so he can yank the blankets back up over them and settle down into the mattress. "I almost fell asleep while you were in the shower," he tells Blaine, his fingers petting at Blaine's hair. "Then you had to come in here all hot and curly and distracting." He tugs a little at Blaine's hair to make his point, but Blaine just makes an interested noise and starts kissing up Kurt's neck to his jaw.

"I can't really bring myself to feel sorry about that," Blaine says, his breath tickling at Kurt's ear.

"That's okay," Kurt says, reaching over Blaine's shoulder to grab his phone and set the alarm. "You'll be sorry enough for both of us when I make you wake up an hour before me so you have plenty of time to shower and go smuggle us some breakfast out of the cafeteria."

"Hey," Blaine says, pouting a little. It's adorable, but Kurt is warm and tired and he just had _sex_ , and now he gets to curl up with Blaine and sleep for another five hours. And hopefully wake up to croissants.

"Nope," Kurt says, leaning down and kissing Blaine quickly. "It's time for sleep. If you promise you'll get up when the alarm goes off, though, I'll let you be the little spoon."

"Dammit," Blaine says, rolling over and then scooting back against Kurt with a resigned sigh. "You know I can't resist being the little spoon."

"I do know that," Kurt says, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and grinning when his face ends up pretty much buried in Blaine's hair. Blaine makes a quiet, happy noise and covers Kurt's hand with his own, squeezing.

"Night," Blaine says quietly.

"I like butter on my croissants," Kurt says into Blaine's hair. "And strawberry jam."

"I'm so glad to be here with you too, Kurt," Blaine says. "I feel so much closer to you now, and I'm so glad I waited for you, too."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt says, tightening his arm and kissing at Blaine's shoulder. "It was good for me too. And it's going to be even _better_ when I wake up to some croissants."

"Hey, I'm the one who got fucked, here," Blaine says. "Shouldn't you be getting _me_ breakfast?"

"That's so old fashioned," Kurt says. "I expected more of you, Blaine."

"Yes, well, call me a stickler. I should obviously get on board with this new tradition of providing croissants to the person who fucked you in the ass."

"Exactly," Kurt says. "And don't forget, strawberry jam. Not grape."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaine says, lifting Kurt's hand up from his waist and kissing Kurt's palm. "I was going for the back of your hand," Blaine says a second later. "But I am really tired."

"Get some sleep," Kurt says, settling in against the pillow and Blaine's hair. "When it's time for me to bring _you_ croissants after you fuck me, I'll do it without complaint. Then you're going to feel so silly about this."

"Wait," Blaine says, sounding suddenly awake. "Wait, no, hey, more about me fucking you, please."

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt says, smiling into Blaine's hair.


End file.
